battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
TL-50
The TL-50, also known as the TL-50 Heavy Repeater, is a fully-automatic Heavy Blaster in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II. Besides its high rate of fire, the weapon is most notable for its unique secondary action that allows it to concentrate all its energy into a concussive blast. The resulting ball of energy acts like a grenade, exploding upon impact and dealing high damage in a small radius. Star Wars Battlefront The TL-50 Heavy Repeater was one of the two weapons added as part of the ''Death Star'' expansion pack in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront, available to be earned after completing its related Hutt Contract. Overview This heavy blaster features triple barrels and a secondary fire option that, when charged, will release a concussion blast that can perform one-hit kills within a small radius, while severely damaging other players around the area of impact. This ability makes it the first (and only) heavy blaster to do so. In order to unlock this heavy blaster, players must get 20 kills as an Imperial soldier, get 75 heavy blaster kills, and win one game of Battle Station. This heavy blaster has the fastest rate of fire, with a maximum of 700 RPM. It has low damage from it's primary blaster function, but the triple barrels and the high rate of fire make up for it, making it able to kill an enemy exceptionally quickly. The secondary fire concussion blast travels in an arc over long distances, unlike the K-16's secondary fire, which travels in a straight line regardless of distance. This arcing secondary fire trait makes it possible for use as long distance handheld artillery weapon. The secondary fire concussion blast also contains ion, giving it the pale blue shot colouration and powerful anti vehicular capabilities. Strategy This weapon is best in small, enclosed maps. While the concussion blast is a good way to clear tightly packed groups of enemies, the TL-50's primary blaster function is its main method of madness, as it's a highly effective way of taking out enemies at close range. The concussion blast should be fired into the walls of hallways that are packed with enemies. Never try to hit an enemy directly with the secondary fire, because if you miss the blast could go to far behind him to miss your intended target(s). Aim for wall and floors very close to enemies to avoid this. Be sure you're not near the intended target when you use the secondary fire, as you can be damaged by the blast if you're too close. A good charge card for the TL-50 heavy blaster would be to combine the high ROF with the cooling cell to allow a rapid, unending (until the card runs out, of course) barrage of blaster bolts, useful in instances where one faces a multitude of opponents. Be aware, however, that the blaster's secondary fire will not be available while the charge card is active. Another good combination this time utilizing a asset card would be the heavy blaster paired with the jump pack. This combination allows players to jump pack while charging up the repeater's secondary fire, and fire down onto an opponent from above. Trivia * It is the first heavy blaster released in an expansion pack, and the only one added in the entire game. * This weapon, along with the K-16 Bryar Pistol, never appeared in the original trilogy. Instead, they appeared in the Star Wars: Jedi Knight video games. Gallery Erik-rading-swbf-erikrading-repeater.jpg| Star Wars Battlefront II The TL-50 is a fully-automatic primary weapon in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II available to the Heavy class after killing 500 enemies with the Heavy. Design Overview The TL-50 is the last blaster unlocked for use by the Heavy class. The blaster has high damage output, but high spread as well, making it ineffective at longer ranges. Its secondary fire mode can be used via an unlockable modification. A modified version of this weapon is used as the primary weapon of Imperial hero Iden Versio. Statistics |range = Start damage drop-off: 20 meters End damage drop-off: 40 meters |rangemod = |rof = 700 |cooldown = 1 |cooldowndelay = 10 |venting = 1 |heat = |overheat = 34 |overheatmod = |heatpershot = 0.03 |overheatpenalty = 1 }} Modifications |-| Improved Cooling= |-| Reduced Spread= |-| Secondary Fire= Trivia * The icon for the TL-50 is one of the few that does not show the default version of the weapon. The icon depicts the weapon with the Reduced Spread and Secondary Fire modifications equipped. * The Reduced Spread modification did not actually improve the accuracy of the TL-50 until the Capital Supremacy Update,Reduced spread was fixed, thank you dice. on Reddit but was never officially listed as having been fixed. Updates Gallery Improved Cooling TL-50 - Default.jpg|No modifications TL-50 - Improved Cooling.jpg|With Improved Cooling modification TL-50 - Improved Cooling Reduced Spread.jpg|With Improved Cooling and Reduced Spread modificaitons TL-50 - Improved Cooling Secondary Fire.jpg|With Improved Cooling and Secondary Fire modifications Reduced Spread TL-50 - Default.jpg|No modifications TL-50 - Reduced Spread.jpg|With Reduced Spread modification TL-50 - Reduced Spread Secondary Fire.jpg|With Reduced Spread and Secondary Fire modifications TL-50 - Improved Cooling Reduced Spread.jpg|With Reduced Spread and Improved Cooling modifications Secondary Fire TL-50 - Default.jpg|No modifications TL-50 - Secondary Fire.jpg|With Secondary Fire modification TL-50 - Reduced Spread Secondary Fire.jpg|With Secondary Fire and Reduced Spread modifications TL-50 - Improved Cooling Secondary Fire.jpg|With Secondary Fire and Improved Cooling modifications References Category:Heavy Blasters Category:Hutt Contracts Category:Death Star DLC Category:Season Pass Content Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:WIP Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with Improved Cooling modification Category:Weapons with Reduced Spread modification Category:Weapons with Secondary Fire modification